Summer Songs
by TayLizSouth34
Summary: The gang is spending time in the summer home of the Cullen's in Cali. Join them on the adventure of a life time, find love, new friends, heatbreak, and summer songs. AH OCC


Hey Guys, so this is my new story and I already have the 1st three chapters written and I plan to have a weekly update, probably on Saturdays. I hope ya'll like it, and that I can actually write this one well.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a yappy ass dog

Chapter song: Tell Me I'm a Wreck by Every Avenue

**I could've been easier on you**

**I could've been all you held on to**

**I know I wasn't fair**

**I tried my best to care.**

Bella's Pov

Ah, vacation. I love going on vacation with my best friends. We can go bat shit crazy without anyone knowing who we are (not that it stopped us anyway). Summer break had just begun and I sure as hell was ready to party before school even got out. Damn high school teachers. Rose and I were the last ones to graduate while our other slacker friends took a year off before college. Little shits.

I shoved my last bad into Emmett's big ass jeep. Emmett, much like his jeep, was giant. He was like, a million feet tall (more like 6'8) and bulky like the hulk times 100 (more like a big ass body builder). He has curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He is crazy, funny, and like my linebacker older brother.

Jazz came out of our building, smiling at his iPhone. Jazz is my twin (only older by five minutes, and he sure as hell makes sure everyone knows he's the oldest), he's tall, like, a head under Em (more like 6'6) he's lean and muscular, like a runner. He has curly, honey blonde hair, gray eyes. He is calm, (still fun), funny, stupid, smart, and my running back.

I look a lot like Jasper. I'm 5'5 with golden blonde hair that falls past my shoulders to my ribs in waves, highlighted by dark blonde and brown, big, ocean blue eyes, thick lashes, smooth, golden tanned skin, long lean legs, and a damn nice bod. I am crazy, hyper, and stupid as hell, but when I need to be, I can be mature and smarter than a cracker.

(Don't judge me damn it, I would die for football. I also over exaggerate)

"Come on Bells, getcha ass in the jeep!" Em's loud, deep voice boomed. I glanced at jazz, giving him a wide, toothy grin, and then I hauled ass to the passenger's side door, beating him by seconds.

"You cheated! You little shit." Jazz growled.

"Cheated my ass, get in the back you bitch!" I said, hopping in the seat, and smiling like the fool I am. Jazz complied, grumbling and huffing.

"To Cali we go!" I shouted, my hair flying through the wind as Em gunned it down the road.

Alice, my best friend and Jasper's girlfriend, along with Rosalie, my other best friend as well as Em's girlfriend, are riding down with Ali's brother Edward.

Alice is about my size, with pixie like features, big brown eyes, short, spikey black hair, and a perfect fashion sense. She loves going shopping, and anything to do with fashion, she is crazy, and hyper, but sweet.

Rose is the dictionary definition of a super model. Killer bod, long blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, tall, busty. She's a bitch, she's mean, and she's crazy, but she's my crazy mean bitch. I have known her forever and she is my very best friend. She is fiercely protective, sweet, and very lovable once you get to know her.

I don't really know much about Edward, it seems that everyone but me has met him, and I don't really know what to think about him. I know he hates being called Eddie. I plan to call him Eddie every chance I get.

We had been on the road for a while now and I was done being self-amusing, though I am quite good at that. I must have fish tail braided my hair a million times.

"Em! Give me your jack!" I yelled over the wind, holding my hand out for the object.

He looked at me, grinning widely. "I don't think Jazz would like that baby girl!" Em yelled back, winking at my, but holding out the cord. I snatched it from him and plugged in my phone, scrolling through my music.

The opening lines of Tell me I'm a Wreck pulsed through the car as I blared the song.

"When you tell me I'm a wreck, you say that I'm a mess, how could u expect anything less!" The three of us screamed in unison, Em tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel, Jazz playing air guitar, and my throwing my hands in the air. I'm pretty damn happy Em left the top down.

***Fancy Time Lapse* **

The drive up was great, and we made great time, making it to the beach house the Papa C and Mama E are letting us borrow for a good fraction of the summer. Our great timing also left us without a way into the house. The driveway curved around the house and left us in the back, the ocean blue pool and tanning area sitting right there, surrounded by trees and a little black metal gate.

"I'm so bored! Let's go swimming!" I whined, begging Jazz.

"No! Isabella, I am not digging though shit just so u can go swimming." He said firmly, looking at me from the back.

"Fine." I hopped out of the car, slipping off my aviator sunglasses, and pulling my iPhone from my pocket. I left them in my seat and then slipped off my flip flops padding across the concrete and through the gate. I shimmied out of my shorts and threw off my tank top.

"Damn it Bella what are you doing?" Jazz asked angrily as he hurried out of the car.

"Swimming." I said simply just before I dove into the pool.

"Woohoo!" I hear Em hoot as I came up for air, grinning wildly at him and at my scowling brother. Before Jazz could even open his mouth a shiny silver Volvo pulled up.

Rose was the first out, laughing when she saw my floating around in the pool in only my zebra bra and matching boy shorts. Alice was out next, giving a cat call towards me then going over to my brother, whom still glared at me.

He was the last one to leave the shiny car.

So there you go, I know it's short ( only 1,169 words) but there ya go. Just in case you were wondering about the chapter song, you don't have to listen to it, and if you do, you don't have to do it the entire chapter. I listened to it the entire time I wrote this chapter, from starting on paper, to typing, and even right now. Personally I thought it was a good song until I listened to it for like, 3 straight days, that's just me though. Review telling me what you thought.

Later ya'll!


End file.
